The present invention relates to apparatus and method for executing a game program having advertisements therein and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for executing a game program in which advertisements displayed therein can be updated by downloading new advertisement data prior to the execution thereof.
As is known, video games or “game machines” are extremely popular and are generally located in video arcades. Many video games, for example, auto racing programs and flight simulators, now are commercially available in the form of game systems and computer programs that may be executed by personal computers in the home. Such game programs, for example, auto racing programs, display background scenario such as houses, city sky-lines, billboards, trees, etc., along with the racing cars to make the auto racing game appear “realistic”. To make the game further appear realistic, billboards and other such advertising signs in the racing program display either generic “non-commercial”, information, e.g., “New York City 20 Miles Ahead”, or an advertisement of the company that produced the software. These advertisements, however, are not commercial advertisements because they are not intended to persuade the viewer to purchase a specific product. Furthermore, even if a particular game program contains an advertisement therein that can be considered to be a commercial advertisement, since game programs generally are not modified once they are released for purchase by the public, there is the possibility that such an advertisement included in the game program will become “obsolete” within a short period of time after the purchase thereof, for example, as when the advertised product is no longer sold.
Therefore, one problem encountered with typical game programs is their general inability to maximize profits made from advertisements that are displayed during the execution thereof. Profits usually are made from the purchase cost of game programs and not from sponsors (i.e., advertisers). If advertisements that are displayed when game programs are executed could be changed in a manner similar to that of television programs, that is, by providing a means for changing commercial advertisements in already purchased game programs, profits on the sale of such game programs would substantially increase. Furthermore, and similar to commercial television, if profits from commercial advertisements in game programs increased, software companies could, in theory, substantially lower the purchase price of such game programs which, in turn, would generally result in the increase of consumer purchases thereof.